New Nightmare
by Jane Lon
Summary: After Antarctica Lex wished to return into her normal life. Scar wished to live like other yautjas... Sadly, (or not?), those wishes never came true... Rating from T to M, for language, gore and may be some hints. Lex x Scar and 2 OC
1. Breakdown

Good day, readers. I'm totally new to fanfiction... So... It's my first try! I hope you like it.-

Also, in this fanfic i'll probably ignore Scar's impregnation with alien. Do not know what else to say... And i must tell you that English is my second language, so i'd be really grateful if you correct my mistakes in your reviews. Here we go!

**EDIT**: Many thanks to **Mau'indi! **She was very kind and offered me help in correcting my grammar and spelling issues! And OF COURSE i've accepted! Thank you very much!

* * *

Lex watched the alien ship take off, tightening her grip on the spear she'd been given. After it disappeared into space, she headed to the Shadow Cat nearby, its engine still running. Thankfully, the machine had survived the collapsing ice and had even managed to stay upright.

Alexa climbed into it and sat still, accepting it's warmth.

- I survived... - she whispered to herself.

"... The Only One, who survived..." - said her inner voice, Alexa flinching at the realization

She closed her eyes, thinking. She remembered how it had all started. So many people had entered that damned pyramid – even more stayed behind at the whaling station. And now they were all dead, everyone... except for her. She was the only survivor of this nightmare.

Warm tears started to flow from her eyes, making their passage on her still cold cheeks.

- It's unfair... - said Alexa, her voice trembling. - This shouldn't have happened... I saved no one... Everyone is dead...

She hid her face with her hands and started to cry. At first it was just little whimpers, but soon she started to cry out loud. She screamed, now fully understanding WHAT had happened.

She was the only one to survive. She, who had no family, whose parents had died a long time ago. She was an only child. Lex didn't even have a boyfriend, waiting for her to return. She didn't have children like Miller. There was no one from civilization who'd miss her. No one. Friends didn't count. God, she should be the one dead, not all of those people, who had family waiting for their loved ones to come back. And the only person she'd ever had romantic feelings for – Sebastian – was dead.

Lex screamed, bursting into more tears, letting her pain out.

"No! NO! This all is just a bad dream! No..." - histerical thought ran through her mind.

Sebastian was not just dead. He was killed. KILLED. SHE was the one who had killed him! She was the one who had shot him in the head.

Lex didn't want to think about what she could have done differently. It had been the only way to ease his pain. She blamed herself for not finishing him right after he asked… for making him suffer as the parasite monster broke through his ribs.

Lex pressed her forehead to the wheel, sobbing and making one more scream. She wasn't even able to save an ALIEN! Sure, he and his comrades had killed half the crew, but still... Fuck, he was an UNKILLABLE alien!

- God, why?! Even that crabfaced monster! He's also DEAD! I'm the shittiest guide on Earth! I wasn't able to save that Hulk! FUCK! WHY DID THIS ALL HAPPEN TO ME?! - shouted Lex, smashing the wheel and making it beep.

This sharp sound made woman shudder, but didn't stop her mental breakdown. Lex tossed now hated spear on second sit and hit steering wheel once more.

. After some time, which seemed like hours, Lex, tired from crying and all the shit that had happened, fell asleep.

* * *

Well.. This is the end of the first chapter! Tell me what do you think! Should i write more?


	2. Well, shit!

**AN: **Hello, this is an edit for this chapter. I'd like to explain something here. It's important. I'm russian and, as i found out, we have some differences in writing style from english. Here are these differences:we use ellipses to devide quotes AND thoughts from the rest of the text in our books. That is why i do not put direct speech into the ellipses, like it's done in all FFN fanfics, but write it within dashes.I didn't know that you put DIRECT speach, into ellipses in english books. Thanks to **mau'indi, **who helps me with my writing now, i know it. But i used to my native style of writing, so here an explanation:

-Dashes indicate spoken words.-

_Italics indicate thoughts. (_For humans_)_

* * *

…Lex ran as fast as her hurt legs would allow her to. She no longer remembered how and when she hurt her legs, nor did she really care. Black hissing shadows were right behind her, angered at how such weak prey was able to get away from their deadly claws.  
_I have to run! RUN! Do not look back!_ – that was the only thought in her head.

Turn left, then right, once more turn 's lungs started to burn, but she had to run no matter what. Her left foot caught on something and young woman fell. Her forehead smashed against the rough stone floor of the pyramid, sending sharp pain through her skull. Lex's vision went black for couple of seconds. Shaking and cursing, she began to get up, hoping that the serpent only sounded dangerously near. hadn't caught up with her yet. She glanced around for the cause of her fall and a high-pitched scream escaped her lips. . It was Sebastian's head! Blood streamed from his lips, a hole in his forehead and the remains of his neck. As if awakened by her scream his eyes opened wide and looked up at her. Young man opened his mouth and said hoarsely:  
- H-help… me-e… Lex… Please…  
Lex was paralyzed with horror.  
_This is not happening… No… No no no! _– voice screamed in her mind. –_RUN_!

Suddenly Sebastian's face contorted in anger as she began to back away and he hissed, revealing crystal-like teeth, similar to those of serpents.

-HELP ME, DAMN IT!

Lex shut her eyes and grabbed her head, letting out a horrific scream at the top of her lungs. Moments later she noticed, even with closed eyes, bright blue light flashing right beside her, followed by terrifying screeches and the stench of acid. Someone painfully grabbed her arm, almost breaking bones, and wrenched her away. Lex opened her eyes and saw the hunter.

- You… - that was the only thing she was able to say before he picked her up.

Predator pressed Lex to his broad chest, running away from the danger.

Lex was afraid to move. She could feel strong heart-beat of young hunter right next to her ear, and could feel his warmth. Strangely, this made her feel a little bit less scared.  
The hunter never slowed his pace and soon there was light at the end of the corridor.  
_We're almost there! Thanks god! I'm could kiss this crabface…_ –she thought, relieved the ordeal was almost over. – _And I don't even care how crazy this will look like._  
A painful roar and and the hunter's loosened grip made her snap out of her happy thoughts. Lex tumbled to the ground. Again her vision went black. The sound of blood through her head and a loud hissing noise right infront of her were the only things that allowed Lex to believe that she was still conscious. She touched her face and felt something warm slide down her palm. She opened her eyes, staring with horror at the neon green blood of her comrade. An angry, but silent growl reached her ears and Lex looked up to see the hunter with large and razor sharp end of the Queen's tail bursting from his Queen hissed at her prey, opening her mouth slowly,as she brought him closer to her jaws.

- R-r-run… - he growled, his sad amber eyes locked onto Lex's terrified one's.

The Queen made a victorious shriek and her inner jaw pierced the alien's skull….

* * *

- NO!  
Lex jumped in her sit, hitting her head pretty hard. She hissed in pain, clenching her teeth.  
Fifteen minutes later she was staring at darkness of Antarctica. Lex felt nothing. She was empty. Worn out. No, she felt a little irritated by the fact that even in sleep she couldn't escape the nightmare. Yes, she knew it was too early to expect somewhat peaceful dreams, but still… With a trembling sigh, Lex rubbed her cheek. Her fingertips touched fresh mark, causing slight pain. She frowned a bit.  
- A permanent reminder… - she tsked and took deep breath. – Time to go home…  
Alexa put her hand on the steering wheel and began to make her way towards the Piper Maru. Fortunately, the Shadow Cat had a navigation system, so getting back wouldn't be a problem. It also had a radio. Lex kept it brief:  
- S.O.S. This is Alexa Woods. The expedition has failed and everyone is dead. I need help.  
- This is the Piper Maru. What happened, say again?  
Lex hesitated for a moment. She would be considered insane is she told them about the aliens and a moving pyramid.  
_Even I doubt my own sanity right know…_ - she thought sarcasticly.  
She scratched her mark slightly as she replied.  
- An explosion caused a massive cave in. I'm the only survivor.

Lex sighed and looked at the spear. She must how to explain where did the get this thing. She looked at the second object. It was Sebastian's Pepsi bottle cap. Lex shuddered a little, remembering gruesome scene from her dream. But then she smiled. It was a sad smile. She remembered the most peaceful moment they'd shared together and laughed silently .

- La luna del cacciatore…- She murmured. – Hunters Moon. Well, there was at least one moment, that won't send me nightmares.  
Holding steering wheel with one hand Lex reached for bottle cap.  
CRACK!  
Lex froze. For couple of seconds she thought it was just her imagination. She took bottle cap in her hand and released the wheel to tie it around her neck when tractor shook roughly. Lex slammed against her door and window.  
_What's going on?!_ – she thought as she glanced behind her. And she didn't like the view. – _Oh no…_

The ice was cracking! Lex hated herself for being so naïve to think

that the explosion had affected the ice only near pyramid and whaling station. She was dead wrong. The ice was intact on surface, but weak underneath. And it looked like Lex and the truck were more than it could handle.

- Well, shit! I won't die here! I survived through hell! I just CAN'T die like this! - Lex growled.  
She grabbed the bottle cap and her combi-stick and opened the door. There was no way she would be able to maneuver the giant machine quickly enough; the ice was collapsing too fast and machine was too heavy and slow. The only solution was to run.  
_Please, let me be lucky once more..._  
She was about to jump out of the vehicle, when it rolled on its side, tossing her back inside. Lex smashed against the opposite window hard with her back.  
- I'm dead… - Lex whispered.

She watched with disappointment as the swallowed the vehicle and collapsed above her, burying her alive. One more rough shake and once more Lex hit her head and passed out.

* * *

What do you think? Oh, third chapter, probably, will be about our beloved Scar. J Maybe his is still alive, hm?

Also, yeah, i know i'm too fast. In fact, i wrote both chapteres today. From now, i'll slow down. I think i'll post 1 chapter per week, but no promises! It dependes on my mood and RL.


	3. Past and Present

**- Yautja's speach  
"**Yautja's thoughts**"**

**Note: **I think i need to say it once again.** English is my SECOND language! My native language is RUSSIAN. **I** KNOW **that i probably make mistakes here and there, i've already asked to correct me in your reviews, if i made mistakes, i'd be really grateful for that.** There is no need to be rude...  
**

* * *

**Mothership**

After taking off, the Elder went into the control room, leaving the other warriors to take care of the fallen blooded hunter. The yautja in the control room lowered his head and pressed his fist to his heart, showing respect for high-ranked male.  
- **Your honor, Elder Mor'Thilan**, - said an operator **– How can I help you?  
**The Elder clicked his mandibles with slight pride. He couldn't help liking that feeling of being Big Boss.  
- **Switch on the external monitor. I want to take a look at that female ooman once more.  
**The operator nodded and tapped several commands on the control panel and a slightly blurry hologram appeared in front of the predators. Mor'Thilan looked at the fragile figure of the young ooman child-maker.  
She watched as their ship disappeared into the cold void and then headed towards the tractor, shivering from the freezing wind.  
- **Ki'dte, Kit'nuk, - **said the Elder and the operator turned the hologram off.  
The old warrior left the control room and headed towards the observation room. Mor'Thilan wondered how that ooman had been able to make it out alive. Everyone on the ship saw great battle with the Queen, but it was only the fallen Pe-j'pi who knew what had happened inside the pyramid. He stopped in front of the observation room and opened it. With a silent hiss, the enormous door rose, letting the great yautja inside. He slowly entered, but he didn't even glance at the deceased young male, passing him to stand in front of the large window and gaze at the Blue Planet. Mor'thilan made sound close to purring, crossing his arms behind his back. This planet had always fascinated him. It was nothing like their home world with it hot, humid climate and jungles. Earth was mostly warm, not hot, and had different regional climates, even extremely cold. The Elder shrugged, letting out a growl. Even with his thermal netting on, the old warrior could still feel the chill air while waiting for the end of the battle. Luckily, he had been cloaked so none of the other yautja saw him shivering.

"I have to admit, oomans, despite their weakness, are interesting creatures. One of them could be killed with one smack of my palm, but they were able to adapt to every possible climate zone on their planet."-Mor'Thilan scratched his neck, slightly flaring his upper mandibles in a smirk.- "Hah, never thought I would think so good about someone so weak. Perhaps, one day they will become equal to us. But not in this millennia for sure."".  
The Elder continued to watch the world turn. He remembered when he'd landed on this Blue Planet for the first time. He frowned slightly, trying to awaken 900-year-old memories. Seconds later he smirked once more. He was lucky back then.  
" I think now this place is called Humwii. No… Ah, right. Hawaii" – Mot'Thilan closed his eyes, slipping back into those days.

He was freshly blooded and surrounded by strange, new scents: the fresh breeze from blue ocean, the aroma of unknown, but beautiful flowers and smell of oomans cooking. He watched the small village from the top of a palm tree, while his comrades went on a hunt. They found hunting humans more interesting than studying their behavior and lifestyle. Mor'Thilan also preferred hunting, but that day curiosity took over him, forcing future Elder to become an observer instead of hunter for some time. Ooman males were out fishing, while some were hunting and if they met with his comrades, they wouldn't return home. Only old folk, females and their children were present. He watched a small group of ooman cubs running after each other and it made him smile under his mask. Ooman children shared no difference in behavior with yautja sucklings at all.

Later, he climbed down to the ground, deciding he'd had enough observation for today. But, he didn't go far when something fell on him from above and knocked unaware Mor'Thilan down. He immediately uncloaked himself, jumped back on his feet and extracted his wrist blades, ready to kill anything that attacked him… And it turned out to be just an ooman cub! A female cub, to be was about 6 human years old, slightly chubby. Little girl rubbed her head with long and slightly curly hair with one hand,while in the second she clenched several colorful flowers. With a slight growl of annoyance, the warrior retracted his blades and looked up. He saw that some small branches were broken. Looks like little female slipped while collecting flowers and had been lucky enough to fall on him, otherwise she'd probably be dead. Mor'Thilan huffed and looked back at the girl. She stood up and tilted her head on right side, looking at giant with curiosity. Unconsciously, the yautja did the same, which made girl giggle a bit and she took one flower from her bunch and handed it to him. At first, young and hot-headed Mor'Thilan was angered, his pride was hurt. How DARE this suckling to laugh at HIM?! But then his anger was replaced with puzzlement when she handed him a flower. He kneeled before her and took this small gift with hesitation and looked back at the girl. She smiled and fled toward the village.  
Mor'Thilan looked at an unexpected gift. The flower was crimson red and barely the same size as the talon on his thumb. At first he wanted to toss it away, but he decided to take it with himself. He took a small container from his belt and put the flower there. Immediately, the container filled with a transparent liquid that froze the flower. Mor'Thilan put the container back and continued his way deeper into the island.

"Heh, and I still have that flower. Perhaps, I need to check it later" – The Elder thought and turned back, looking now at Pe-j'pi.  
He remembered when this male and his brothers entered his ship and remembered their mother, who watched her boys go. Their mother was, like most of yautja's females, bigger than males. But… There were couple of traits, that distinguished her from others. She was pure black, like Kainde Amedha. And moreover, she was a warrior. It was a rare honor for the clan to have a female warrior.  
"Such a shame for her… Two of her sons died, probably, unblooded. Only the youngest was blooded, but it doesn't matter now, he's dead as well. It's a shame for a female, especially since she is a warrior, to give birth to such weaklings. " – Mor'Thilan sighed, disappointed too. –"At least, she will be a little bit proud that her third son took down the Queen. It takes seven or more yautjas to take a Queen down. But Pe-j'pi managed to do that with help of just an ooman female.".  
The Ancient was about to turn away and leave when he heard one faint click. He froze. No, he was just imagining thing. But a soft growl of pain made him to look back on Pe-j'pi.  
Amused, the Elder stood there, unable to move. No one could survive such wounds. NO ONE. Pe-j'pi growled once more, grimacing in pain, making Mor'Thilan snap out from his shock. He activated his wrist comp.  
- **I need healers in the observation room immediately. Pe-j'pi is alive.****' – **an old male said and switched his wrist comp off. He stepped forward and put his palm on the young hunters forehead, smirking. – **Looks like you were born under the luckiest star. Or maybe you became Paya's favorite.**

**xXx**

"Pauk.. Why does it hurt?… I thought when you die pain goes away…" – those were thoughts, which occupied Scar's mind as he woke up.  
His whole body burned with pain, especially the middle of his chest and right shoulder. The young hunter tried to growl, but the sound he made was closer to a whimper. He cursed himself for such a stupid act. Vibration from his growl made his pain stronger. Scar didn't risk moving or even open his eyes, analyzing what his senses told him. As far as he knew, he was lying on a bed in the infirmary, that was the only explanation for the medicinal odor and tight feeling of bandages on his chest and shoulder.  
- **Ah, you're awake, young Pe-j'pi.- **It was Mor'Thilan's voice.  
Scar opened his eyes and trying to sit so he could show the elder the proper respect.  
- **Elder Mor'Thilan- **- His words were cut off as searing pain forced him to lie back on his bed.  
The Elder put his enormous palm on young male's shoulder.  
- **No need for formalities right now.** - he said softly and set near Scar. – **You are still recovering from your injuries. Consider yourself very lucky. Looks like Paya herself has an eye on you. It's a miracle that you managed to survive such wounds and you are healing fast. ****Too bad you didn't get the Queen's skull. Your mother would have been proud if you had returned not only blooded, but as an Elite as well.**  
Pe-j'pi sighed closing his eyes. Yes… his mother. She wasn't only a female warrior, she also was an Elite herself, having killed two Queens in her time, before she'd decided to have him and his brothers. Ciel'tiik and Cho'-o-opr. Even though the trio had sometimes fought for their mother's love and attention, they'd always cared about one another. He would miss them so much... He hoped his mother, honorable Lar'ja, would still be proud of her fallen sons. She never showed it in public, but she was very tender towards her sons and encouraged them after failures, never said to anyone that they were weaklings, even when they were the only ones to fail in a simple activity.  
Mor'Thilan saw Scar drifting in his thought and flared his upper mandibles slightly in a smirk.  
- **Rest now, young warrior. The healers say that you are recovering quickly and you'll be able to stand in two days.****  
**With that the Elder got up and left the infirmary.  
Pe-j'pi growled slowly. He hated being weak. And even more he hated hospitals, infirmaries, healers and that damned blue substance that hurts like pauk, when applied to wounds. And Scar had no doubt that his wounds were treated with that blue shit.  
"Paya, I hope they give me tons of painkillers next time…" – he thought, trying to fall asleep before the healers decided to heal him.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of the third chapter! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! And, yeah, I lied slightly about content XD I just couldn't help myself writing about Elder's past. I was surprised myself! Oh, and I promise next chapter will be dedicated to Scar alone! **

**Maybe XD**

**One more thing. I think I lied about frequency of updates as well. Let's say, I will update as often as I finish chapters. Three to four per week, or one per month. I can't hold myself back from posting as soon as I finish XD**

Vocabulary:

ooman – human  
Ki'dte – enough  
Yautja – predators species  
Kainde Amedha - Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)  
Kainde Amedha Chiva - "Hard Meat Trial"  
Paya – Goddess  
Pauk – F**k  
Lar'ja - Dark

**Pe-j'pi – Scar**  
Yeah, I wasn't original at all, haha! And this name gave me so much giggles, since it sounds cute and made me think about pokemon Togipi XD Oh my… Haha, DO NOT IMAGINE HOW SCAR-TOGIPI would look like, it's just too much. Poor Scar, I hope he won't kill me XD

Also, other names are made up by me, I don't have any translations for them.

**Also, ENORMO****U****S**** thank you toward Possumpie1 on DeviantArt for collecting yautja's word from all over the internet. I used her vocabulary for words. Pay her a visit!**

Reviews please? =)


	4. Recovery Pt1

**Here come the fourth chapter! New characters! And…  
A lot of dialogue and inner monologues ! XD I hope you don't mind…**

* * *

The next morning began with a sharp pain for Scar and a dislocated mandible for the Healer. The former had thought that the young male was too exhausted from his blood loss and wouldn't wake up during treatment, even without painkillers. Oh... He was SO wrong.

- **C'jit, Pe-j'pi! - **said the Healer with a groan as he tried to put his jaw back.

The Healer was a tall and broad yautja, with brown speckles on running along down his back, arms and legs. His black and dark brown dreadlocks were short, barely reaching his shoulders. A long, jagged burn scar ran from his right shoulder and acroos his chest. His eyes were dark red in color. He had complicated pattern on his head of the same color as his eyes.

The young hunter made a deep, angry growl, placing his palm on the now bleeding wound. Fortunately, it wasn't bleeding much.

- **You, Healers, are masters in making mornings worse than they are... – **Scar grumbled loudly, frowning.

The Healer flared his mandibles in anger. How dared this living corpse to be so rude, ignorant and ungrateful?!

- **Watch your words! If it weren't for us you'd be dead by now**.

Scar wanted to send healer in such unpleasant places, but he knew that this yautja was right. But Pe-j'pi wouldn't apologize, ever.

After snapping his poor mandible back into its socket, the Healer turned towards Pe-j'pi.

- **Now, be so kind and try to restrain yourself from breaking my face,** - he growled taking plate with blue gel from the table, next to Scar's bed.

Patient flared his mandibles and growled warning.

- **Now, H'chak, be so kind and give me painkillers, so I would be able to TRY...**

H'chak huffed and gave Scar an evil smirk.

- **My my, the Tbi of the Queen's impalement can't put up with some pain without medicine? Who would have thought!**

Pe-j'pi growled and lashed out at his tormentor, but missed because of his weakness and pain. Suddenly they heard the door hiss open and they turned their heads towards it.

- **You're fighting again? Both blooded males, but you act like two days old sucklings, geez... **

A white yautja entered the infirmary and made his way towards immature pair.

There was no doubt in who this male was. He was an albino, his skin completely white with some light green veins here and there. His long, black dreadlocks were tinged with a dark shade of green and even his eyes glittered emerald. Instead of speckles, he had small, green stripes.

Scar huffed. He didn't like being shamed. Especially, by an albino young blood.

**- Very funny, Sidj'an-sur, - **said H'chak.** – You should show some respect. As you said, we ARE blooded. You are not****.**

The albino smirked and raised his hands, giving up.

- **Okay okay, it's just funny to watch you two bicker.**

H'chak and Pe-j'pi huffed at the same time and looked at each other. Sidj'an-sur snorted and burst into laughter. Seconds later the whole trio was laughing.

**xXx**

Scar finally got his painkillers, but with the way H'chak was poking and prodding him with every sharp object at his disposal made him think that he wasn't trying to heal his friend, but to kill him in some perverted way. When H'chak had applied a large amount of blue gel to his back wound and pushed down so hard that even the painkillers didn't help, Pe-j'pi snapped.

- **Holy Paya, H'chak! Are you forcing me to become a Bad Blood or is it just a sadistic side of yours that decided to show up?! – **Yautja growled, turning back towards the Healer and clicking fiercely.

Sidj'an-sur couldn't help giggling quietly. Yes, he wasn't blooded yet and should show respect for his now blooded friends, but… They were just too much fun. Anyway, the time for his Kainde Amedha Chiva would come soon.

In the meantime H'chak snorted and answered, making Scar turn green with rage.

- **Is it THAT obvious?** – The Healer burst into laughter, quieting only when he saw Pe-j'pi flexing his fists dangerously. – **Sorry, I'm trying to push it deeper. The tnternal damage was a pain in the ass to repair and I'm just trying to make you heal faster. Also, you can expect to have an awesome pe-j'pi, Pe-j'pi.**

The albino smirked slightly, finding this tautology somewhat funny. Scar, on the contrary, wasn't in the mood, so H'chak decided to change the subject.

- **Anyway, what with that female ooman?**

Pe-j'pi froze.

"Lex?"

- **Why do you ask?**

H'chak chuckled.

- **Why?! WHY?! My friend, you MARKED an OOMAN! Moreover, you marked a FEMALE ooman! And every yautja knows that ooman females, in the opposite of yautja's females, are WEAKER than males! And from what I've seen, she wasn't masculine, like, at all.**

Scar snorted, making irritated clicks.

- **You forget that oomans wear far more clothes, than yautjas, - **he said and cursed himself.

"Oh c'jit..."

H'chak's eyes started to burn with amusement and curiosity. Both Pe-j'pi and Sidj'an-sur knew what would happen next… And didn't like it.

- **You saw her NAKED?! **

- **Holy Paya, NO! **- "Pauk... when will I learn to think BEFORE opening my mouth?!" - **I'm just stating a well-known fact. Maybe she has even more muscles than you under those clothes? **

The Healer's mouth spread into wide evil grin,

- **But**** you'd like to find out, wouldn't you, brother?**

Sidj'an-sur made an ultimate facepalm.

- P**aya... H'chak, is that THE ONLY thing that you care about right now?! **

The Albino and Healer started to argue, moving their attention away from Pe-j'pi. The former remembered that small female ooman and what they'd gone through. He remembered how she, scared shitless, had followed him and even insulted him! He'd scented her fear, but she'd been determined. . So brave.

- **She killed Kainde**** Amedha by her own hands, **- he said slowly. - **She stopped me from killing one of her comrades, impregnated with Kainde Amedha embryo. She killed him herself. And... She saved my life. Those were reasons why I marked her. I have no doubt that is was right decision. She saved my life once more after that. Are you satisfied now?**

Scar's face was dead serious. H'chak nodded, losing all of his gaiety.

**- Good. Are you done with my wounds? If yes,then leave me alone, both of you.**

H'chak wanted to make some harsh statement, but Sidj'an-sur stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

**- Let's go.**

The Healer stood silent and after couple of seconds he nodded and left. With an exhausted growl, Scar laid himself back on his bed and stared into the orange celling of the infirmary, decorated with complex ornamentation. Breathing was slightly painful, but it didn't bother him at all. He had been through so much worse. THEY had been through so much worse. The warrior closed his eyes.

"I wonder what she's doing now? I doubt that Honorable Mor'Thilan was so kind as to give her a lift, so she probably was left there. Considering human physiology, the outside temperature and what was left from her clothes she'd freeze in next couple of hours for sure. It would be such a shame to have survived all of that only to die from hypothermia." - Pe-j'pi sighed, slowly raising his arm to touch the mark on his forehead and began rubbing it slightly. It was nearly healed, the small scar itching like . – "I wouldn't like her to die such a dishonorable death, but it can't be helped. She was not a perfect teammate, compared to my brothers, and wouldn't stand a chance without me."

He then smirked.

"C'jit,what am I saying? Like I had any chance myself without her. Sure, I would have survived longer than she would have, but I wouldn't be able to use that sled and would have been killed immediately by the drones or by the Queen if I wasn't lucky enough to get out before the explosion. And if I didn't survive, then the Queen would still be out and, after finding better place to settle, would begin to reproduce. My death would have been a dishonorable one."

Pe-j'pi froze, struck by a sudden realization. His mandibles began to tremble and then spread wide as the yautja male burst into the laughter, ignoring all the pain caused by it.

- **Thank you, Lex… For saving my life… And my Honor. – **said Scar with a smile.

He put his healthy arm behind his head and started to wonder what could have happened if she'd ended up on board. The warrior didn't consider it seriously, however.

"I guess it would have caused a great commotion, which would have been a lot of fun to watch".

With these thoughts Scar fell asleep.

**xXx**

- **… ****Paya, why in the world can't he understand that I was only joking?! She's just an ooman! Did he develop feeling for her or what?**!

H'chak was pissed beyond limits, preferring to whine to Sidj'an-sur instead of getting over it. The Albino was creating some device, using a blue holographic image rising from the table and some sort if stylus. The two males were in the unblooded's quarters, which was filled with various devices of unknown purpose. Well, he was an inventor after all. Not a mad scientist, but stilll.

- **He's tired from his Chiva, you know? He lost, as you said yourself, a lot of blood, got his lungs and spine pierced. Moreover, he's lost all of his siblings. You can't even imagine how bad that hurts and neither can I, but I bet my guts that it hurts a lot.**

The Healer went silent, think over the albino's words. The former continued to model some sort of oval capsule in front of him. He rubbed his right lower mandible thoughtfully and touched hologram in several places, then switched on something on the table and drew couple of lines. After that he pressed light green button on the table. The hologram started to tremble and became red with text above it: "Invalid configuration".

- **C'jit…** - Albino cursed softly and pushed more buttons on the table undoing his earlier manipulations.

H'chak looked at him, tilting his head in curiosity. His friend was again touching the capsule here and there, adding some details, switching various modes on and off.

**- If I may ask, what are you doing THIS time, Sidj'an-sur?**

Albino raised his hand, ordering to wait and pressed the green button once again. The capsule trembled, but this time it remained blue and the following text appeared "Valid configuration". Sidj'an-sur made a pleased purr, laying the stylus near the hologram and finally answered the Healer.

- **I'm trying to make an implant that will give us the ability to see, when we want, in the Pyode Amdeha's spectrum without bio-masks. And I think I made a functional prototype****.**

H'chak huffed, surprised and disgusted.

**- Why in the world did you do that? What's the point?! It's stupid and humiliating!**

Sidj'an-sur rolled his eyes.

**- Paya, help me to not kill this idiot… - **He looked at the insulted Healer and answered**. – ****Listen, our natural eyesight seems to be almost useless on the ooman's planet. We mostly see in infrared. I've seen records of other warriors, who landed on the Blue Planet and you know what I found? It seems that plenty of things that look the same to us in our spectrum look totally different in ooman's! For example, I've seen records of an female ooman with her cub. The female had two fruits in her hands that were totally identical. She said that one fruit was green and the second one was red! That's why I want to create such an implant. It would make hunting without our masks somewhat easier on Earth. And… I'd like to know how things look through their eyes**.

H'chak sat still for a moment and started to laugh.

- **You're insane. But I have to admit you have a point. Maybe it would be useful. But I think you're forgetting something. How will you know for sure, that you see in the right spectrum?  
**Albino smirked.

**- How? I'll ask oomans of course! – **Both yautjas burst into the laughter. – **I'll figure it out somehow, don't worry.  
**

**- Hah, like I would. I'm not interested in such things. And I think I'll go, - **H'chak said as he stood up and headed towards the exit. But before going, he looked back with devilish grin on his face and took the pose of an evil genius: fingers touching in front of his grinning face. – **I need to come up with more tortures for my patient. Muhaha!**

Sidj'an-sur snorted and burst into the hysterical laughter along with the leaving Healer. Albino hit the table with his head, choking from the laughter, his lung started to hurt. But he couldn't stop, it was just too hilarious!  
Soon, he calmed, still giggling and whipping small tears of laughter. Albino looked at the hologram and started to think about what was next.

"H'chak is right. Finding out if the vision is correct will be an issue… If I only had an opportunity to study the living human. If the Elder brought that female with us… No, somehow I doubt she'd let me study her. Guess, I'll have to find out alone after I'm blooded and allowed to go on the hunt without someone else."

With these thoughts, Sidj'an-sur continued to perfect his creation…

* * *

**Whew~! This chapter took me longer than I expected, but I'm damn happy with it! Also, I'm sure that Preds do not only hunt, but have other thing to do. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to build spaceships and etc. So here you meet our medic and engineer :3**

**And I've seen that in some fanfics yautjas see in the same spectrum as humans. Sure, I did some changes here and there, but I still try to stick to the canon. I re-watched the first Predator and Predators (2010). In both films preds seem to have some kind of thermal vision. So… to make it easier for me and for the yautjas I've decided to "invent' a device. I think it's a good idea.**  
**I also met fic with the yautja albino having RED eyes, which is 100% incorrect, since mammal albinos have red eyes only because their BLOOD IS RED. Yautjas blood is GREEN and GLOWS. Sorry for this rant' but it's seemed to be pretty damn obvious...**  
**What do you think?**

Reviews please? =)

_**Vocabulary:**_

**C'jit! - "Damn!", "Sh*t!", general expletive  
****H'chak - Mercy (Perfect name, huh? XD )  
****Pyode Amedha - Soft meat (human)  
****Tbi - survivor**


End file.
